sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Lawrence
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1987–present | homepage = | spouse = |children=2 sons }} Scott Lawrence (born September 27, 1963) is an American actorScott Lawrence at IMDB.com best known for his role as United States Naval JAG lawyer Cmdr. Sturgis Turner on the CBS series JAG. Lawrence played the role from 2001 until 2005, when the series ended.[http://www.usanetwork.com/series/jag/ JAG at USA Network] Career Before appearing in 76 episodes of JAG, Lawrence was active in Hollywood with both TV and film appearances. He debuted as a perpetrator defended by James Earl Jones in LA Law. In the late 1980s, he had a recurring role on CBS' Murphy Brown and in the early 1990s was a semi-regular on the short-lived Whoopi Goldberg series, Bagdad Cafe. In film, Lawrence's first screen appearance was in the 1990 crime and horror thriller, The First Power with Lou Diamond Phillips and Mykelti Williamson. He was next seen on screen in the 1993 horror drama, Doppelganger with Drew Barrymore, Dennis Christopher and Sally Kellerman. Lawrence has also been seen in the Jean-Claude Van Damme vehicle Timecop, Celtic Pride, Turbulence and Howard Stern's Private Parts. After JAG, Lawrence appeared as a crew chief in the blockbuster film Avatar and as "Maurice" in 2010's The Social Network.Scott Lawrence credits at TVguide.com Starting in the mid-1990s, Lawrence was the voice of Darth Vader in the Star Wars video game series produced by LucasArts Entertainment Company.[http://www.kotaku.com.au/2010/07/the-men-and-women-behind-gamings-most-iconic-characters/ Scott Lawrence (voice of Darth Vader), In Real Life - Kotaku.com] His last performance in the role was the game Star Wars: Empire at War, after which he was succeeded by Matt Sloan. He also made an appearance in NCIS, a spin-off of JAG in the Season 8 episode, "A Man Walks Into a Bar..." albeit in a different role and he had a part in The West Wing. Scott also had a small role in Star Trek Into Darkness, where he took the role of a Section 31 Operative attached to Admiral Marcus. He also played Garon, an alien captain in the Star Trek: Voyager episode The Void. Scott Lawrence also played the role of Doc in the movie The Host. Scott played in Quantum Leap, episode: "Shock Theater: October 3, 1954". Selected filmography * The First Power (1990) .... Gang Member #2 * Ruby (1992) .... Dillon * Doppelganger (1993) .... Male Nurse * When the Bough Breaks (1994) .... Sergeant Footman * Timecop (1994) .... George Spota * Lance Livre (1996) .... Ted Hennison * Turbulence (1997) .... Felix * Private Parts (1997) .... News Guy * Star Trek: Voyager (2001, TV series) .... Garon * Cloverfield (2008) .... Lead Soldier * Avatar (2009) .... Venture Star Crew Chief * The Social Network (2010) .... Maurice * A Green Story (2012) .... Eric * The Host (2013) .... Doc * Star Trek Into Darkness (2013) .... U.S.S. Vengeance Officer * Into the Storm (2014) .... Principal Thomas Walker * Quitters (2015) .... Todd * Danny Collins (2015) .... Dr. Ryan Kurtz * Equals (2015) .... Mark * Fear the Walking Dead (2015, TV series) .... Art Costa * Legion (2017, TV series) as Dr. Henry Poole * Mr. Mercedes (2017–Present, TV series) .... Detective Peter Dixon * Star Wars Resistance (2018, TV series, voice) .... Jarek Yeager References External links * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American male actors